The Runaway
by beaniek4
Summary: After torturing and then killing her abusive dad, Ida sets out to find a new life, where she meets a boy named Javier, along with another girl who's hiding a big secret. Warning: includes blood, torture, and murder.


"Get back here!" he commanded at the girl who was running away from him. "No!" she yelled back, jumping over a coffee table, which was pretty impressive for a 15 year old. "Get back here, or else...!"

"Or else what?" she asked, interrupting. She knew he hated it when she interrupted him, which is why she tried not to do so, but she was tired of giving up on life, so she decided to make her life better... without him. "You'll beat me again?"

His temper rose quickly, and now he began to run faster after her. "You better watch your mouth," he threatened, something he did a lot to her, but this time, she wasn't scared. "Do I look like I care?" she asked. She picked up a knife from the kitchen counter, and started walking towards him. "What're you doing, Ida?" he asked, starting to get a little nervous. She smiled evilly. "Something I should've done years ago..." she answered. Then she started running towards him with anger, hatred, and revenge in her eyes. He barely had time to block her attack. She was so fast. She tried to stab him again, but missed. She was getting impatient with him. All she wanted to do was kill him, slow and painfully. She wanted to see him beg for mercy. She wanted him to suffer. When she attacked a 3rd time, she was able to slit his right arm, and then she attacked again, slitting his left arm. After that, she took a wrench that was, for some odd reason, on the kitchen table, and hit him in the head with it, knocking him unconscious.

When he woke up, he saw that he was cuffed by his wrists and feet to a wooden table that was standing on the ground. He tried to break free, but he was unsuccessful. Then, out of the darkness that surrounded him, Ida came out. Her eyes looked dead, and she was holding a knife. She gave him a psychotic grin, and laughed maniacally with pleasure. "Where am I, Ida?" he asked, sounding scared. "A torture room," she said calmly. Now he knew what she was going to do. She was going to torture him for everything he had done to her until he died. As if she had read his mind, she said, "So you realize what's going to happen, huh?" He gritted his teeth in anger. There was nothing he could do to save himself. He was going to die at the hands of Ida, the girl he treated as a pet. "You're insane!" he yelled at her, but she just laughed. "You're such a fool," she said. He jerked around, trying to get loose, but it was useless. She stared at him coldly, and said, "You're just wasting the last moments of your life." He never knew she had the heart to be so evil. She looked around the room for a couple of seconds before looking at him again. "Let's begin," she said. She started slashing at his bare feet, cackling every time he grimaced in pain. After a couple of minutes of that, she stopped. He raised his head a little so he could look at his feet, which were dripping with blood that dripped onto the wooden table. Then she stabbed a hole into both of his shins, and twirled in the knife in each hole while it's still inside the flesh, making him tear a little. "Now, it's time for some real pain," she said deviously. Then she turned around, grabbed something off of a shelf that was hidden in the shadows, and came back into the light holding a weird machine he has never seen before. "What's that?" he asked, his voice filled with fear. "It's a device for cutting off fingers," she said in a monotone voice. She forcefully put all his fingers of his right hand, excluding the thumb, into the 4 holes that were carved into the machine. Then she pushed down some bar, which had a blade attached under it, that was above where the fingers were (sort of like the thing used to cut people's heads off back then, except much smaller, and for fingers, along with the object(s)_ fingers, head_ in holes instead of some kind of hump). Then he felt a surge of pain. He looked at his hand, and saw that it was very bloody, and he realized he didn't have any fingers anymore. She picked up and moved the device, and forcefully put the fingers of his left hand into the 4 holes, which were now filled with his blood. She pushed down the bar again, and he felt another surge of pain. Now he was completely fingerless. He started to feel dizzy from blood loss. "Oh, are you feeling tired?" she asked. "I better help you so I can torture you alive some more." After that, he went unconscious.

When he opened his eyes, he saw that his hands and feet, along with his shins, were bandaged up, but he was still cuffed to the table. "Finally, you're awake," said Ida, walking towards him. He felt very tired and weak. He looked at her, and realized she was holding one of those wide kitchen knives that butchers usually use. She made him open his mouth with his teeth together and started cutting at his teeth with the kitchen knife. Then, after getting bored with that, she threw her kitchen knife into the shadows, and pulled out of the shirt-pocket of her school uniform some small, sharp, nail-like objects that were very pointy at both ends. She stuck it into his right arm, in between his wrist and his elbow, and it stayed in, because it was so sharp. That didn't hurt him, since it was barely in his skin, but he knew she had planned something painful to go along with this. She walked into the darkness, and came back almost immediately with a hammer in her hand. He knew what she was going to do, and was scared. When she was standing next to him again, she raised the hammer into the air, and smashed it down onto the sharp object, which pierced his skin so bad that he started bleeding. Then she did it to his left arm. When she was done, he noticed she had a little bit of life back in her eyes. It was as if torturing him made her lively again, which he didn't doubt. "Do you wish that you could correct the errors you made in the past?" she asked him. He nodded vigorously. "Yes! I do!" he answered. She wondered if he's just saying that so she'd stop torturing him. It didn't matter anyway. He was going to die no matter what. She doesn't think he deserves to live after all the abuse he put her through. She was happy, though, that he never raped her. "Do you really mean that?" she asked, clearly not believing him. "Yes!" he said. She hated him. He couldn't be her real father. "LIAR!" she yelled, frightening him a little. "I'm telling the truth," he said. "SHUT UP!" she commanded. He wondered why no one has heard either of them yet. He was thinking that it's possible they're underground. "Please, believe me..." he pleaded."DO YOU REALLY THINK I'M GOING TO BELIEVE YOU?" she asked, her voice very loud. "Calm down, Ida..." he said calmly, trying not to anger her any more than he already has."I have put up with your abuse since Mom left us! You abused me because she left! Did you abuse me because you blamed me for it?" she yelled in a quieter way. He shook his head. "No! That's not it at all!" he said, feeling tears roll down his red cheeks. "Liar! You do blame me! You never abused me until she left! You have abused me for 3 years!" she said. He didn't know what to say. He never realized he was hurting the one person he had left. "Also, you have drunk ever since she left so you wouldn't feel lonely all the time!" That was something he couldn't protest against. It was true. He felt so lonely after she left, so he started drinking, which, apparently, led him to abuse Ida. "You're right..." he said quietly."This is all my fault..." Her eyes looked very hateful and scary, so he tried not to look up into them while he was talking. "I'm the reason she left... I'm the reason we're not happy together... I'm the reason you hate me..." He looked at her, even though her eyes were still full of coldness. For a second, her eyes looked like they weren't full of anger or sanity. "But... even though I have done a lot of wrong things... you still don't have the right to torture me..." he said. He sighed. "You need to stop acting crazy and let me go... You're insane, and your insanity could hurt somebody, even yourself, so you need to go to the police..." Then, without warning, she stabbed him in the chest. He gasped and coughed, trying to catch his breath. She stabbed him over and over again in the chest, neck, and head. He was bleeding so much that large pool of blood appeared underneath him, and dripped off the sides and onto the table. Since she had stabbed his neck so much, his head was barely attached to his body. When she was done, she was gasping for air. She dropped the knife onto the bloody ground, and didn't care that her school shoes were ruined. She wasn't going to be able to go back to school after all this, anyway. She was going to half to run away. The police were going to find him sooner or later. They're the ones who guard this place. It's just that no one was guarding at the time she arrived, so she just entered the room, dragging her so-called dad behind her. She opened the door, and left without looking back.

A woman and man, both in their mid-30s, stood at the entrance to the torture room. "So, what exactly are we dealing with, Agent Polman?" the woman asked. "A homicide that was committed around 9-10pm last night," he answered. The woman nodded her head slowly. "Well, this IS a torture room, you know." Agent Polman turned and faced her. "The police haven't used this place for over 10 years," he said. He turned his attention back to the gruesome scene in front of them. "This guy wasn't even guilty of anything..." he added. The woman looked at him with confusion. "I heard he was accused, twice, of abusing his daughter, Ida," she said. Out of nowhere, a man comes running up from behind them. "Agent Mandy and Agent Polman..." he said out of breath, clearly from all the running."Are you all done investigating, yet?" he asked. He looked at Agent Mandy, who wore a bored expression on her face. Agent Polman didn't look any different. They both shook their heads a little. "Well, when you are, Mr. Dane wants to see you two," he said, and then he started walking away. "I wonder what Boss wants to talk to us about," said Agent Mandy. Agent Polman shrugged his shoulders, and walked closer towards the scene to look for clues that might help them find out who the murderer is.

Meanwhile, Ida is running through the woods as if she were being chased by wild dogs. She made her way through a bunch of tall weeds and tripped on a tree root that was sticking up out of the ground. She tried to get up, but she didn't have enough energy to do so. She just laid there on the ground, and tried to go to sleep on the hard ground. She should've brought some food with her before leaving her town, Ibaraki, Japan. Then she heard footsteps coming from behind her, making her gasp and lay still the best she could, as if she were dead. "Are you okay?" someone spoke softly. She could tell the voice belonged to a boy. Still lying on the ground, she turned her head around, and faced a boy, who looked around her age, with black hair and bright blue eyes. "Who- Who're you?" she stammered. The boy smiled kindly, and reached a hand out for her to take so she could get up. She turned onto her back and reluctantly took it. When she was off the ground, he said, "My name's Javier. I live here in the woods." She looked into his bright blue eyes, and immediately saw sadness in them. "I'm Ida..." she said, quietly. She didn't know if she should trust him or not. She looked around for a cabin or a house he might live in, but didn't find any, and thought that his home might be somewhere else in the woods. "Why don't you live in town?" she asked him. She was starting to wonder a lot about this boy, Javier. She looked at his, and noticed his white t-shirt was stained with mud, while his navy blue capris had a few holes in them, along with a few hems hanging down from the bottom. He looked away from her, ashamed, and closed his eyes. She started thinking about how he looked so lonely, like he needs a friend, someone to hang out with. "I'm... I'm... a runaway..." he said. He opened his eyes, still not facing her, and looked as if he were about to cry, making Ida want to hug him and tell him everything's going to be alright, but she knew she couldn't do that, since she just met him. "Same here..." she said slowly, causing him to look at her with surprise."Last night, I had tortured my dad in a torture room that's never used by the police anymore before killing him," she explained. She knew it wasn't smart of her to tell someone she just met about her crime, but she felt like she could trust him, since he was sort of like her. "Why?" he asked, interested in what she was saying. "I was done putting up with his abuse," she told him, with a frown. She didn't enjoy talking about it, but, for some odd reason, she wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell him about how stupid her dad was. "He used to abuse you?" he asked. "But you still look pretty..." Ida blushed at his comment. No one, besides her best friend, Tally, who has been missing for over 2 years, has called her pretty before. "Um... thanks," she said. She looked at her stained white school uniform shirt, with the left pocket, which used to be tucked into her pleated khaki skirt, her red bow tie, and dirty white knee-high socks. To her, she didn't look that pretty, especially since her brown hair isn't straight anymore. "Why'd you run away?" she asked, pulling a strand of hair out of her face. "I was caught trying to steal something," he answered, grinning a little, making Ida grin back. "Come on, I'll show you where I live." He took her hand and led her through the woods. After walking for a few minutes, they finally came to a stop in front of an old-looking cabin. "Is this yours?" she asked him, who was still holding her hand. "Well, to tell the truth, it wasn't mine to begin with. I found it a year ago, and used it as my house," he explained proudly. Just then, a girl with messy black hair pulled into a high ponytail and bangs that covered her eyes exited the cabin. "Who's this, Javier?" she asked. She looked the same age as them, and was wearing a t-shirt and capris. Ida noticed scratch marks on the girl's legs. "This is Ida," said Javier. Then he turned to Ida. "Ida, this is Tay... she's a runaway, too," he explained. Tay marched up to Ida, and Ida noticed that Tay was taller than her by at least a foot. "Why'd you bring her here?" she asked in a snotty voice. Javier let go of Ida's hand, and said, "I found her in the woods. She's a runaway like us. She tortured and then killed her own dad." Tay's lower jaw dropped. "She tortured and then killed her father? Why?" She seemed more amused than surprised. Ida wanted to stop having to tell people about her life, but she decided to tell the Tay girl. "He used to abuse me." Tay's eyes started to look the way people's do when they pity someone. To break the silence that was going on, Javier said, "How about we all go inside the cabin." So they all entered the cabin, and, during that time, Ida was sure Tay was staring at her.


End file.
